


False

by LittleTortillaDaddy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTortillaDaddy/pseuds/LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Sansa takes the false security which Petyr brings.





	False

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘A Song Of Ice and Fire’ nor am I profiting from this.

Sansa knows better than to ask Petyr questions. He returns smelling like blood and strange places. Everyone else does his work which means his hands are clean. She can still hear their screams. 

Petyr slips antidote before a kiss. He’s poisoned other women with kisses, with worse. Sansa still opens her mouth for his tongue rather than risk an argument with him. 

A kiss is better than giving her maidenhead. He promises patience. He promises a marital bed where he will be gentle and kind. Even kinder than Tyrion. 

She knows better than to trust him. A false safety is far better than confronting him, though. 

They both know better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
